Rosario to Fox
by MizoreFan104391
Summary: A new student arrive at Yokai Academy from America. What kind of monster is he? How is he going to fit in at school, and with Tsukune and the others?
1. A New Face Appears

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rosario+Vampire. It's just a fan fiction.

This is my first Rosario+Vampire fan fiction and also my first fan fiction ever, so review my story and tell me what you think about it. Thank You!

**Notes****:** If you see any talking in _Italics, _then they are taking in english.

Chapter 1: A New Face Appears

Go Tsukune thought Mizore. She was in one of her favorite stalking spots near Gym class. Sitting and carefully watching Tsukune while he was running around playing soccer. Her joy of watching him was quickly interrupted by sounds of rustling leaves some where near her position. Really annoyed and somewhat angry, she threw about 10 ice kunai knifes in the direction of the noise.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Hmmm I wonder who I just killed thought Mizore.

* * *

She walked up to a very surprised boy lying on the ground. The kunai knifes missed him and struck the tree behind the boy. He looked around the age of 15 or so.

"_WHAT THE HELL?! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME_!" yelled the boy, still shocked by his near death experience. Mizore just stared at him strangely. Sound was coming out of his mouth but she couldn't understand a word he said. He must be a idiot, Mizore thought. He got up and brushed himself off. "Sorry…..Ummm….can …..you tell…me where….the school….office is?" the boy took his time speaking slowly. She continued to stare. Wow, he talks really weird, thought Mizore. Well I guess I can show where it is, I did almost kill him it's the least I can do.

"Follow me," she said, "I'll show you where the office is."

After a while of walking, they came to a large door. "It's in here."

"Thank you." The boy said after thinking of what to say. As Mizore started to walk away she said to herself, "He's stranger than me."

* * *

As she walked into the class room, she was greeted by her friends. "Your late." said Kurumu, "No doubt that you were stalking someone, on….." Kurumu was cut off by getting frozen in a block of ice.

"For your information, I was helping a lost person find the school office." Mizore glared at Kurumu.

"Who was the person, Mizore?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know, but he was weird. At first, I couldn't understand he said, then he talked really show like he wasn't sure what he was saying."

Just then, Nekonome-Sensei entered the room. "Class please sit down." When everyone was quite and sitting, she continued, "Class today we welcome a foreign exchange student from America, Adam Lee." Then a boy wearing camouflage pants with a blood stained skull hoody came in. He also had brown spiky hair and wearing glasses.

"I don't……speak Japanese that…..well. I hope……we can…..be……friends." the boy said. That's why he's talked so strangely thought Mizore.

--------------------

Tsukune: Isn't it kind of short?

MizoreFan104391: I know. I think the chapters will get longer as I go on with the story.

Tsukune: You think?

MizoreFan104391: This is my first time writing a fan fiction. Get off my back.


	2. The Fox Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rosario+Vampire. It's just a fan fiction.

**Notes:** If you see any talking in _Italics, _then they are taking in english. I hope you enjoy my story.

Chapter 2: The Fox Boy

After class, Ms. Nekonome asked, "Mr. Aono, please come here." The first thought that came into Tsukune's head was Shit what I do? He slowly walked to her. "Can you show Mr. Lee around the school?"

"Ummm…..sure." Tsukune answered, as he looked over at Adam. "I thought I did something wrong."

"Oh, have a guilty conscious do we?" she said smiling.

*****10 Minutes Later*****

"And this is the Lunchroom." As they walked into the cafeteria, a little girl jumped out of nowhere, and hugged Tsukune.

"I LOVE YOU!" she said.

"Yukari, can you please stop." Tsukune seem to be annoyed.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Adam asked with a very confused look on his face. Just as he got done asking, an ice kunai flew and hit the little girl.

"Don't touch my Tsukune!" A purple haired girl stuck he head out of the garbage can. She jumped out and hugged Tsukune's arm. She was quickly kicked to the ground by a blue haired girl. She grabbed Tsukune's head and pressed it against her chest. He started to turn blue like he was suffocating.

"Kurumu you're killing him." A cute pink haired girl ran up and pulled Tsukune away. She looked at him, then without warning bit Tsukune on the neck.

* * *

**Adam's POV **

I watched in disbelief. How can this guy have three beautiful girls crawling all over him? Minus the little girl, that is kind of creepy. Why can girls back in America be like those girls?

* * *

As the girls continued to fight over Tsukune, someone tapped Adam on the shoulder. He turned around to meet a fist in his face. The impact sent him flying 2 feet back to the ground.

"Hello foreign trash." Three mean looking 2nd year students was standing before him. "You know I always wanted to eat a foreigner." The middle guy (which obviously means that he is the leader) said. The other two laughed at his comment. They start to advance towards Adam. Just then Tsukune got between the three 2nd years and Adam, who was still on the ground in shock of being punched suddenly.

"Leave him alone!" Tsukune said in a loud angry tone. The purple haired girl stepped up next to him and made transformed her hands into ice claws, while the little girl took out her wand. The blue and pink haired girls helped Adam up. The three older students just glared, knowing that if they tried anything now they would lose.

"Your luck, trash." The leader of the older students spoke out, "You better watch your back." And they walked off.

"Thanks…." Adam paused cause he had no idea what the girls' names were.

"Oh, sorry, we never introduced ourselves," the pink haired girl said. "I'm Moka Akashiya."

"I'm the witch genus, Yukari Sendo." The little girl said while doing a pose with her wand.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono." said the blue haired girl. "And she's the school number one stalker, Mizore Shirayuki." She pointed to the girl who was hiding in the trashcan a little while ago.

"Yea…..we meet….already." Then Adam remembered all the kunai knifes flying at him.

*****Later That Day*****

"I'm going to my room." Adam announced. Yea if I can find it, he thought.

"Do you know where the dorm is?" Moka asked.

"It's over……there, right?" Adam pointed out the window in the direction of a big building that looked like a haunted mansion.

"Yes, but are you sure you'll be ok?" Tsukune asked. The incident at the cafeteria made him concerned.

"Yea." Adam reinsured him.

* * *

Adam walked down the path towards the dorms. First day being here and I already have people who want to kill me, he thought. He looked around the path. There was graves and bones all over the ground. "I don't want to see this place at Halloween." Adam said to himself.

"Hey American trash!" said a familiar voice. Adam turned to see who it was to only meet another fist into his face. He fell to the ground. "You're all alone now. You don't have anyone to hide behind."

"_You don't want to do this_." warned Adam, his eyes start to glow bright blue. The three 2nd years transformed into lizardmen and ran to attack him.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka were walking to the newspaper club. "I wonder if Adam got there……" Tsukune got cut off by a loud sickening noise. "safe?" They took off to the place where that disturbing noise came from. When they got there, there was the three lizardmen lying in a puddle of their own blood. Standing over the bloody mess was Adam with fox ears sticking out of his head and a fox tail that was a little blood stained.

"_I warned them_." Adam said in a dull far out tone. His eyes were glowing sky blue.

______________

Adam: What the heck!?

MizoreFan104391: What?

Adam: You left out my fight scene.

MizoreFan104391: Oh....ummm......sorry. I'll try to put one in next time. But hey the chapter is longer this time.

Tsukune: Well, I guess.

MizoreFan104391: There is no pleasing you anime characters!

Next Chapter coming soon.


	3. Here Comes Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rosario+Vampire. It's just a fan fiction.

**Notes:** If you see any talking in _Italics,_then they are taking in english. And sorry, I had too many things happening at school to write. I'll try to get a lot done this summer.

Chapter 3: Here Comes Trouble

A month has passed from the time that Adam beat the ever living crap out of the lizardmen. After which, he explained that he was a part fox demon and part human (A fox demon is sort of like a werewolf, but Adam is not totally a fox and is part human. So when he transforms, he only grows fox ears and tail). Now that everyone at the school heard about Adam, they avoid him. Lucky, Adam got friends before his true self shown.

"Why is this happening?" Adam complained. He was sick and tried of be avoid, and of everyone running from him. He and Tsukune were walking down the hall to class

"Tsukune!" Kurumu jumped on him. They get to class. As they go in, everyone saw Adam, and stared.

"I liked it better when I was hated." claimed Adam.

**//Some Where in the woods//**

"Yea, I heard just the fox." A mysterious voice rang out. "We need to watch him closely for the safety of the school."

"But didn't you hear how strong he is?!" another voice said. "There are rumors that he's as strong as vampire maybe stronger!"

"Those are clearly exaggerated!" the first voice yelled. "He has also joined the newspaper club. I know they are up to something, and we have to take action!"

**//Back school//**

"Thanks for letting me join the club." Adam said.

"No problem, now go get me a drink." commanded Gin. Gin smiled as he stuffed some pictures into his pocket.

"Ok…..wait, why do I have to do that?" Adam asked with a little of anger in his voice. "I thought that I would do, I don't know maybe something dealing with news!"

"Well to bad, newbie! You're the newest member, so I can boss you around all I want." Gin laughed in Adam's face. "And don't try to scare me; I'm not afraid of pipsqueak like you."

"I wish everyone was like you." said Adam under his breath.

"You better be careful," warned Gin, "With the rumors about you going around, the Yokai Academy Protection Committee might come after you."

"Whatever, I want to do something better than being your personal butler!" Adam yelled at Gin, which started a stare down between them. Meanwhile, everyone else was working on the paper. Mizore stands up.

"If you want to help, then you can come with me to get some information," Mizore told Adam, "But you'll have to be quite, and bring a camera." She walked out the door, and the room temperature returned to normal. Adam ran to one of the desks and grabbed a camera. He walked out of the room, and Mizore was gone.

"WAIT FOR ME!!!!!" He took off running.

**//Near an Abandon Warehouse//**

"So what are we doing here, again?" asked Adam. Mizore and he were hiding in bushes near an old school warehouse. They had been waiting for a half-an-hour.

"We're getting some dirt on this school gang, now be quite!" Mizore yelled in a very quite tone. Just then, a group of students began to walk up to the warehouse. "Get ready."

Adam raised the camera up.

"Aaa aaa aaa…" Adam began to sneeze, but Mizore caught him.

"Achooooooooo!!!!" Mizore finish Adam's sneeze. The gang turned towards their direction. "They saw us."

"There two in those bushes, get them!!!" ordered one the gang members. The students took after Mizore and Adam.

"You go ahead, Mizore." Adam grew ears, a tail and had a very evil smile on his face. "I'll take care of them." The gang of students turned into a Cyclops, a werewolf, and two monsters that had horns and tails. First, Adam grabbed the two heads of the horned monster and smashed them into each together. Then, use them as a springboard to jump at the Cyclops and punched him in the stomach causing him to suffer from several broken ribs. The werewolf charged at Adam and they both became blurs with flashes of them fighting. I knew I brought him for some reason thought Mizore as she took pictures of the whole scene. Meanwhile, some where close by were two persons looking on to the scene, too.

"We need to get him to join us if he likes it or not!" the voice said with malicious intent.

**//Some Time After the Big Fight//**

"Thanks, I got great shots." Mizore raised up the camera, "I got two stories for the price of one."

"That's the reason you brought me." Adam said sadly. They walked away from a pile of bloody students.

* * *

Adam: Yay, I got a fight scene!

Mizore: Yea, so why didn't I fight them? I could have taken them easily.

MizoreFan104391: Sorry, but I thought it would be better if I just made Adam fight.

Mizore: And you call yourself my fan.

MizoreFan104391: I'm sorry.

Malicious Voice: Do I get a name in the next chapter?

MizoreFan104391: Maybe, I didn't decide yet.


End file.
